RunAway!
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: Shizuru is running away from her family only to end up in a nightclub and not days later for it to be attacked. Natsuki is a powerful preson who has everyone at her command but what will she do when she meets Shizuru? Read for more:)
1. Chapter 1

RunAway!

Chapter 1: Run!

Authors note: Okay everybody! I told you that I would be making a Romance/Drama didn't I? Well here it is :) Also remember I will be doing stories on Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S! Many couples like NanoFate, GingaxNove, SubaruxTia and any other pairs I can think of so please stay tuned for them!

ALSO! I will take request of what people would like me to write or if they want me to continue a story from which I have already written! They can be told by Reviews and I will release the story with your username so make sure to follow me!

Well, ENJOY! Brad: D

* * *

_Run._

My mind is screaming that one word for me to do but where am I supposed to go or how am I supposed to leave.

_Run Away._

I know but I don't know how. What will I do when I leave or what you are getting me to do?

_Run,_

I can run but where…where will I end up? My life is being planned out and I'm about to be married off for my family name, I don't want that!

_Away._

How am I supposed to do that?! Just walk out the door! People are watching my every move.

_Run Away._

Fine! You win this time. Tell me how I'm supposed to run away from here?!

_Run Away!_

I'm trying! You tell me to Run but with no other answer. I'm scared, My family…

RUN!

I am! There following me, Where am I, What do I do!

_RUN AWAY!_

Stop it! I'm scared.

_RUN AWAY AND DON'T LOOK BACK!_

I AM! I'M SCARED! IT'S SO DARK HERE!

_Run and leave this place to live your own life!_

I'm doing just that. You're just a voice in my head! Why am I so scared of the…

_You're scared of the…_

The ones I'm scared of are...

**FUJINOS!**

...

* * *

Authors note: Well, This is the beginning, Hope you all enjoyed it:) Next chapter is soon and they will get longer as I progress through the story:) Brad :D


	2. Chapter 2

RunAway!

Chapter 2: I feel…

Authors note: Hey followers and favourers :) Chapter 2 is now here!

Don't forget to review and what not with all the ideas and other stories besides these characters. See chapter one Authors Notes for more detail:)

Well enjoy!

* * *

_I._

I, what.

_I._

I don't get what you're saying.

_I feel._

Ha! I feel nothing.

_I,_

I told you I feel nothing!

_Feel._

Shut up, nothing more than a voice in the back of my mind, you can't feel nor can I!

_I._

Nothing!

_Feel._

Never!

_I FEEL!_

I DON'T!

_I FEEL,_

Shut up! You don't feel anything nor do I now shut up!

_You know I can feel!_

NEVER IN MY LIFE!

_I KNOW YOU CAN FEEL!_

I don't believe in anything such as feelings!

_I,_

NO!

_Feel._

Why are you still saying this? I know I can feel that damn stupid feeling now SHUT UP!

_I can feel._

I know! You win. Stupid voice. I feel…

_I can feel…_

I feel…

**SOMEONE!**

...

* * *

Authors note: Okay if any can feel which Characters which are then well done even though it is probably the easiest thing ever! Stay tuned for chapter 3.

Brad:)


	3. Chapter 3

RunAway!

Chapter 3: Where am I?

Authors note: Sup! Okay, Chapter 3 is here! So far the 2 chapters have been about Shizuru and Natsuki with little voices in their minds if you understood that, I think I made it obvious…

BUT! Anyway, Please enjoy chapter 3:)

* * *

The days passed, The girl didn't know how long she had been running or how far she had run. Darkness. It is consuming everything and anything surrounding the girl who stands in the middle. The girls wine ruby eyes filled with fear, The slightly dark chestnut bangs the length of half the girls back, The slender frame of her body making her seem so fragile but the curves of her waist and breast line made her so grown up and her silky pale skin half exposed over her shoulder from her shirt slightly fallen to her arm.

The girl looked frantically looked around to see where she was and all she could see was darkness but a flash of light made her turn her head so fast that you could hear a crack, She stood up and ran in that direction. The light started to get brighter bit by bit but the light wasn't bright but a faint colour but something wasn't right about this place.

The girl came to a halt at the end of the darkness behind her. Looking around her eyes lit up with a slight hope of relief but was then quickly consumed by fear as she got to the end of where she was running as she saw a few rough looking men at the end of where the exit was and they turned upon noticing her and their smiles grew even bigger when she came into light and noticed her then backing away.

Finally debating in her mind whether or not to ask the people for directions on where the nearest hotel was she finally spoke. She took a step forward and raised her hand a little.

"Ex-Excuse me, Y…You seem I am… Lost you could say and I need to get to a hotel. C-Could you please point me in the ri-right direction?"

The men turned revealing them in dashing black suits made of silk with the American cuts, they all had 3 breast buttons and a slightly bit further up had fine cut lapels, One of them turned showing his Vents at the bottom back of his blazer, Judging by his pants just under his belt he didn't have trouser pleats but could tell they all had trouser cuffs.

They gave each other a small smile before turning back to the girl. One of them motioned for her to come out in the light a bit more to observe her to see if she was good enough for them to be polite or not.

The girl noticed a man motioning for her to come out into the light and so she did.

Slowly walking up to the men she realised that they were wearing these fine outfits which meant that they must be gentleman or so it seemed that way.

Luckily she managed to step out into the light by a large building with rather bright coloured signs. Everything now clicked in place in the girls mind, She was in the nightclub area that everyone told her to stay away from but right now this was the only light she had and she wasn't about to go back down into the darkness that had tried to consume her not moments before, She then decided to speak again.

"If you wouldn't mind, I need to get the directions to the hotel so I can freshen up for the next day" The girl said.

"Hm, You're really pretty there lady, Why were you down this alley there?" The first man spoke before turning to his friends with a smile, At that moment the girl knew she had asked the wrong people as their smiles turned from kind to mischievous.

"Please, I need to leave now, Sorry to bother you" She said as she started to walk off down the street before strong arms grabbed from behind and clasped one over her mouth so she couldn't cream for help and the other then pulled her back around the alley to slam her into the all as she winced at the contact of the brick wall.

"Well there lady, what's your name?" He asked as he leaned in closer to her face and she could smell the alcohol on him.

"Let me go…" The girl whispered to him. Much to her surprise he let his grip release but not full as his hands hovered over her arms.

"Tell me your name" He said in a demanding tone as he then shoved his leg between hers and leaned into her neck as she struggled to try and get away. "Tell me your name miss?" He said again.

"My name is Shi-Shizuru Funjino" She squeaked. The man then opened his mouth and licked her neck.

"Oh god, please let me go…Please, Just let…me go!" She whispered with a pleading look to the two men behind him asking for help. They both glanced at each other and nodded.

"Rei-Reito, Relax here, She isn't even that old look at her! Come on man! Let's just help her out!" The first man explained.

"Shut up Tate! Look at her, she's so beautiful. Why are you trying to stop me?" The man known as Reito looked over his shoulder at a blonde man known as 'Tate'.

"If Kruger found out she would rip our heads off! Let her go Reito before she finds us here!" The man standing next to Tate spoke up.

"Ha! Nagi of all people huh? You always bring her name up but it never bothered you the other day when you were raping a poor girl in this very alley way did it?" Reito smirked at the look on Nagi's face and then stared at Tate before moving his gaze back to Shizuru.

"So that is your name, hm? I think I like you!" Reito said as he tried to lean in for a kiss.

"Get off of me!" Shizuru called out forcefully struggling to get her grip free of his grasp. Luckily she caught him off guard and pushed him back as she started to run away but he quickly caught her again as he tugged her arm back and forcefully turned her. After he turned her he smacked her left cheek sending her into the wall but her head was on an angle and she hit her head.

Moments passed as the stunned silence remained intact as Shizuru slumped to the floor after hitting her head but she could still see but only just, She then heard a cry as Tate doubled over in pain before falling to the floor revealing a beautiful women with night blue hair in her finely made suit without it's blazer revealing the silky vest she wore over her tie and shirt. The seconds passed before someone came up behind her with flashy red-orange hair panting for air.

"What do we have here, Reito, Tate and Nagi! What a surprise. How many times has this happened and the warnings I have given you about doing these things?" The women stared coldly at the three men and she could see the fear in their eyes at the women standing before them.

"It's…Not what it looks like, Honest, Kruger-san!" Tate explained as he tried to stand to explain his innocence and then looked at Nagi for back up and was granted as Nagi stated the same thing.

"Mai". The women spoke to the girl behind her but her eyes never left the men.

"Yes, Natsuki?" The girl known as Mai stood next to Natsuki with the same expression the women had staring at the men.

"I think it's time we actually punished them, don't you think? It seems that the warning isn't getting through their thick heads." Natsuki said as she then looked over at the Shizuru lying against the walls before sighing.

"I actually agree with you this time" Mai then looked at Shizuru also. Suddenly footsteps were heard approaching but Natsuki and Mai never left the 3 men currently kneeling on the floor in front of Natsuki full of fear.

Slowly, The world was turning black, Shizuru tried so hard to keep her eyes open but she couldn't as they fell closed and the last thing she saw was Natsuki take a step closer to her.

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter 3 done! Anyone find it interesting yet? Brad:)


	4. Chapter 4

RunAway!

Chapter 4: What is happening here?

Authors Note: Helloo everybody reading my stories! Please do give me some reviews :)

Okay, I hope everyone is enjoying these chapters but now its chapter 4! Enjoy! Brad :D

* * *

"Tch, I see! You wanted to take a break from my orders and found a girl in an alley and decided to play with her but then you slapped her and now she is in a hospital bed at my hospital!" Natsuki raised her voice just a little higher to prove her point to the 3 men currently sitting opposite her desk.

"Ma-Ma'am. Please, Me and Nagi tried to stop him but before we knew it she was across the floor!" Tate spoke as he stood up in a split second but suddenly he felt a gun at the back of his head and he instantly regretted his action.

"Sit, Down!" A Woman from behind ordered him. Already knowing who it was he gulped and sat back down in his chair and didn't say another word. Then he looked up at Natsuki who had just sat there unaffected by the gun.

"I understand, I can see why you are trying to tell me it wasn't you. After all we do have proof that it was Reito who started this entire affair and not only that but!" She then pointed her finger at Nagi."You! Raped a girl in the exact alley way that you claim to be innocent in. And now because of that, I have had to take her under my wing since her family has disowned her!" Natsuki then stood.

Nagi and Reito looked in horror as she stood but Tate knew that Natsuki understood his situation. However he would still be punished. Natsuki then moved to her window of her office witch gave a birds eye view of her Nightclub, She could see the dancers enjoying themselves and everyone grabbing drinks but she then noticed some thing in the corner of her eye.

"Midori! Com here for a moment". Natsuki spoke to Midori who scoffed and put her gun away and started walking over but then paused briefly looking over her shoulder at the men.

"Understand this, Boys. I will not hesitate to shoot you if you make even 1 move, Also, I would watch yourself because I'm not nice at all". The grin on her face turned erotic as she stared at the 3 men now shitting their pants."Also, If my master orders I will personally rip on your balls and make you eat them!" Midori snapped and started walking towards Natsuki.

"Midori, We have a fight or something going on down there in the corner. Hurry up and resolve it before it gets out of hand and also, Give me m revolver". Natsuki spoke in a demanding tone and Midori looked out the window seeing where her master was now pointing.

"I see, I will attend to it and your revolver is currently in your holster, Ma'am. May I check in on the girl we found later, I must see Yohko anyway?". Midori paused halfway out the door looking back.  
"If anyone of you bastards try to hurt my master I will fucking kill you!" Midori explained before turning and bowing to Natsuki and gave a slight smile.

Natsuki then remembered her last question as she turned. "Midori! If the girl is fine bring her to my mansion and let her rest but come straight back here, we may have a few body's to clean up. Make sure the girl doesn't go without a guard! Understood?" Natsuki then walked back over to her chair and smiled as she sat down.

Midori smirked at the men now trembling. "Of course! Fine with me" Midori then turned and started to fully walk out of the door, smirking at the men who were now trembling in their seats but then she spotted something leaking off from Nagi's chair. 'Now he's going to get it!'. Midori smirked and left the room.

"Ple...Please, Ma'am. It wasn't what he s-said at all!That girl wanted me to!" Nagi exclaimed trying to stop himself from peeing any further before Natsuki noticed.

"I see, The girl who is currently in my hospital with a broken arm from you bending it back to far, A broken nose and 2 black eyes from her beating her, A sprained ankle trying to get away from you and finally! You took the poor girls virginity! She is only 14!" Natsuki exclaimed throwing her hand down to the photos on her desk of Nagi raping the young girl.

All of the men flinched at the same time but unfortunately for Nagi, Natsuki noticed the pea dripping of of her fancy black leather chair. Natsuki's face lit up in horror at the state of her chair and carpet and finally snapped.

"You dirty little bastard! My new fucking chair! That is it, You are going to pay me for all the medical bills for the girl who is currently lying unconscious in a hospital bed, oh and also!I think you deserve to be punished!" Natsuki stood walking over to a button on her wall.

"N-no, Ple-please Ma'am! Don't kill me please! Please! I have a family!" Nagi shouted as he stood up but then flinched when he got close enough than before and dropped to his knees.

Natsuki's face lit up in disgust at the word Nagi used, 'Family'. Then she pulled her gun out of its holster and pointed it at Nagi's bowing head.

Natsuki then had an idea."Did you think about her family? When you raped her did you think about her? Oh no, You have a family what utter BULLSHIT!. I will not be the one to put you out of your misery, I will let Midori handle that! Ha-ha" Natsuki's face grimaced when Nagi touched her leg. Quickly she kicked the hand off of her leg and pivoted kicking him in the face sending him flying back across the room. Natsuki's face lit in horror and looked at her black slacks.

"You filthy bastard! This suit is brand new! Tate! Take Reito into the other room and if you decide to move I will slice your fucking throat! Got it?" Natsuki demanded and Tate stood making Reito do the same thing. They quickly exited the room and went to the next one over.

'i'm so glad I'm not Nagi right now!' He then remembered the first day he came here, He noticed a large blue wolf beside Natsuki and he had a faint Idea of how she used him. Tate shivered as he sat down, leaving Natsuki to do as she pleases. Slightly a scream could be heard from the other room where they had just exited and he grimaced at the thought of what was going on in there. Deciding to not know he looked over at Reito who sat in the corner crying as he heard the screams too.

'Poor bastard, But I feel no pitty for him.'. Tate walked over to a seat and sat down, ignoring the screams.

* * *

Meanwhile In Natsuki's office Nagi laid on the floor in pain as blood covered his face. Natsuki was growing impatient at his answers of the case she had been told of.

"Nagi! You have been infiltrating my nightclubs with drugs, haven't you!?" Natsuki said as she walked forwards with the folder in her hand and shoved a picture out showing Nagi handed drugs out to people.

"No-No! That's not me!" He explained shoving his hand in the air to prove his point as his face paled over even more.

"You do realize that if you don't tell me I will hunt down your family with my wolfs pack do you understand? I will get them to rip their heads of as souvenirs to bring back for you! And then I will do the same to you but not before Midori has her way with you! And speaking of her she should be back any second now". Natsuki then looked at her diamond blue watch. Nagi's eyes widened and he tried to stand, Just succeeding he ran for the door and he had a slight fraction of hope as he opened the door but ran into something.

" . . ?! My new fucking suit you little white haired rat!". Midori stood outside the door, Her eyes a boiling red. Looking over to Natsuki she pleaded with her eyes to do whatever she could to kill him in any methods possible.

"Ah, Midori! Perfect timing. It seems our little rat has been stocking drugs in my clubs, but he wont admit, however, we have proof of it. Do not kill him but get any methods necessary to make him admit it and take Reito with you! He has his place in this too! As for Tate send him in". Natsuki moved back to her desk before pausing and asking another thing.

"Also, Send in a pretty girl for me, I'm stressed out right now! Get the cleaner also and don't hold back or go easy on them, Midori!" Natsuki exclaimed as she met the eyes of Midori. Midori backed out of the room slowly gripping Nagi by the neck before smiling. "Of course, Master. I will return to give you a status update soon". Midori smiled as she closed the door and backed away from it.

Natsuki sat at her desk surrounded by stress. 'Too much work in one night!Damn it, I hope no-one else saw what happened otherwise I will have the press al over me'. Natsuki then sighed as she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in, I warn you. Be vary wary". Natsuki said already knowing who it was. The door opened to reveal a young man who Natsuki knew as her cleaner. Natsuki had hired him to help with the cleaning team so everything is in perfect order for when people arrive.

"Good evening". He spoke as he gently closed the door behind him and took a few steps into the room."I understand you needed me for things?" The look on his face made Natsuki know what she wanted him for.

"Ah, Yes. Good afternoon,It seems were very busy in London tonight, Don't you agree? John." Natsuki looked at him and straightened herself up into a more sitting manner.

"Yes, It is indeed. I understand Midori told me to clean up a slight mess". He shot a look at the floor covered in blood and then to the chair covered in a strange liquid looking to be urine.

"Obviously, If you wouldn't mind giving a hand with the mess you have spotted then that will be all you need to do and then you can take the rest of the night off, Closing time is around the corner" Natsuki then sighed as another knock at the door came, by the way the knock sounded with a tremble she knew it was Tate.

"Tate, Enter!" John winced at the slightly raised voice but then soon walked to get his supplies for cleaning the mess which didn't take long as Tate came into view and walked slightly towards Natsuki's desk.

"Ye-Yes Ma'am". Tate said as he came to a halt just in front of the desk. Looking around at the man cleaning he turned to face Natsuki again.

"Well, Look at this mess now! You and them are a bad group when put together. Why didn't you stop him from hurting the girl?" Natsuki asked with interest on her face at the answer she would receive.

"I really tried Kruger-san, I was about to go grab him before you intervened. I told him not to but the women, he looked really interested in her and she is really beautiful. Also, I only caught her name!" He said as he still stood waiting for his bosses reply.

"Tch, You're lucky I have it all on camera or you would be with the other 2 about to have their dicks chopped off and fed to them! You understand you still have to be punished so it won't look like i'm playing favorites and you're lucky that Mai got to me when she did or I would have killed you all on the spot". Taking a sigh Natsuki then stood. "I will not kill you or shoot you, but you will face my punches without hesitation. Understood?". Natsuki left no room for negotiation in the matter. Walking she stood in front of Tate without a readable expression on her face.

"I understand, Ma'am!" Tate stood still with his arms clasped behind his back waiting for the impact. Opening his eyes when he didn't feel anything coming he then grunted in pain as something connected straight into his face, he mumbled in pain trying not to cry. Then he felt a movement and before her realized he hunched over in pain as a knew collided with his stomach sending him to the floor gasping for he felt a rather strong kick to his back upper thigh as a strong hardened shoe made contact with it. Unable to control his pain he creamed as tears beamed down his face.

"You've lost your touch Tate, You could take a lot more than this before!".Natsuki said as she crouched down. "It seems I expected too much.". Standing she strolled over to her desk grabbing her blazer before walking past Tate to the main double doors of her office as she turned, "You will be fin with what I gave you though you deserved more, Get Up and Leave". Natsuki then walked out the door without looking back and was greeted by Midori smiling at her.

"Ah, Midori. How are the jobs I assigned you?" Natsuki asked as she brushed past her guard and walked as Midori tried to keep up, slowly behind Natsuki.

"Aha, Well I think al finish Reito and Nagi off tomorrow, I should have them admit what they have done tomorrow, For the time being they are in an abandoned building currently covered in blood and swollen tied to the wall with chains". Midori smirked at the pleased look on Natsuki's face.

The smile then instantly faded. "The other jobs?". Natsuki asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yes. The cleaner should have been their cleaning and the pretty girl you asked for, well, Everyone had already left the club. Finally, I visited the hospital and brought the girl back to the mansion in the guest bedrooms. Yohko said she will be fine in an hour but may have a concussion and I assembled Aloise to watch her since he is 3rd in command in your pack, Master".

Natsuki sighed. "How troublesome this is. I will attend home, Prepare the car".Natsuki came to a halt outside of the club as she pulled her dashing blue blazer on over her upper body as she waited for her car. Then she noticed the limo pull up, She smirked and got in.

* * *

A/N: Okay! How is it? I hope it's good. Chapter 5 out soon :) Brad! 22/09/13


	5. Chapter 5

RunAway!

Chapter 4: The meeting!

Authors Note: Hey everybody! After a short week of having a hard time at school I decided to give you all a nice big chunk of a chapter for chapter 5 of RunAway!

This will be quick: Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and not to forget about the followers on the story so far! Thank you very much!

Ohh Yeah! If you're reading this I have gotten a lot of ideas previously of some stories! I will be writing these and continuing them all if there not short :)

Enough of me! Right? ENJOY: D

* * *

Darkness. 'It's dark, I can't see anything. Where am I? I feel so light and at peace here but I don't like the darkness. How did I get into this? Oh, There's no light, but why is it that there is no light…'

'Wait! Where am I? How did I get here and how do I get out! Someone, anyone, Help me! '

The slight murmuring from around the darkness made Shizuru turn around to try and find the voices but having no luck, Only to be greeted by a fog of mist.

Darkness is everywhere not just in a corner but surrounding everywhere. The black thick texture of the colour was no normal black, but a black in which was underneath a pile of dirt. Standing there amongst being surrounded was a rather blinding sight for someone so used to the dark.

The one and only in all her glory stood a young women with long honey-golden locks swaying through the pitiful place even though there was nothing to feel, to see, to touch or hear…Not even a single slight taste in this place. It is like a black hole, anything that enters this hole may never return to the original place in which they were founded.

Although, this strangely enchanted place did not have a single light or the direction on which way to go in the midst of a place you don't even know.

The stunning women turned in all directions, slowly walking, turning into a fast walk and then to a jog and moving to a run and finishing with a sprint in any direction she could go looking for a way to escape the place but to no avail.

However, something was there. The women could feel it. It is like a ton of weights lying on your chest over your lungs. The slowly crushing feeling from the weight, but the adrenaline of being in a trap like a caged animal and trying to escape. The feeling slowing her down, pulling her to a halt still in the middle of nowhere but then the women turned as if feeling movement. Unable to scream or panic she just ran, ran away from her problems, ran away from family and ran away from everything that was her so called life. The thoughts of feeling these thoughts came with a very heavy burden on the carrier of everything baring it on her shoulders. Alone.

Slightly the feeling of being there before made the young women realize that meant she had been able to free herself before, but how? That is the question but another mingled in the back of her mind screaming and begging for attention. Yet she could not think nor could she speak. Just able to move and look with nothing more.

This is different yet so familiar in an indescribable way. The women instead of panicking calmed down extraordinarily fast and so she then focused on how to get out of here but being disturbed by the voice in the back of her mind again but this time it spoke.

'Do you feel safe now? You have run and done well to say the least but we are not out of the line of the bullet yet'. The voice was thick with Kyoto-ben but a soothing one to say the least.

Understanding she couldn't speak aloud she spoke to herself in her mind. 'You're my voice from my mind, you told me to run and I have no idea where I am, Do you or do you not know where we are?' The question itself explained a lot more to the naked eye but of course the question still remained un-answered.

'You are feeling safe, Correct? Why do you hesitate to wake up…?' The voice slowly fading and coming to a distant sound.

'Wait! Do not leave me here alone; this is your fault is it not? It is you and I who are the only ones currently here'.

'Wake up…'

The women blinked and then blinked again.

'How? Do you expect me to just wake up as if nothing is wrong, I don't even know if I'm dreaming or not!'

'Hey…Wake up…' The voice sounding closer but so distant and it sounded…Female?

A slight light in the distance become only just visible and it looked as if it was a tiny teleportation hole that could get her out of here. Taking her chances the women ran and ran and ran only to notice the light shining brighter and bigger with every step off the way. Running, Running and Running is all she did towards the light even though it could feel like an eternity just chasing after the light itself.

'Hurry up and wake up… The master is on her way to come see you' the voice sounded pleading and so much with a tone of begging.

Then, the light turned brighter and this time becoming more of a large hole than a spec of a golf putt.

Thankful when the women came to a stop, she halted and then turned around and quickly jumped through the large hole now disappearing behind her as she jumped through the hole. Ruby wine red eyes instantly opened and her body bolted up but was pushed straight back down with a hand on her forehead.

"Hm, you seem energetic for someone who has been unconscious for the past few days but you look well from your previous condition. Good evening, Miss…?" A women with shoulder bob cut dark brown curly hair stated as her violet eyes scanned the women in the bed at the present time.

The women looked at her with a suspicious glance but then realized she wasn't a threat and so then she stared at the women beside her.

"My name? I am Shizuru Fujino, It is a pleasure to meet you Miss…?" Shizuru trailed off in her sexy Kyoto-ben accent as she waited patiently for the women beside her to introduce herself as rubies met violet in a quick glance.

The women sighed and leaned forward slightly. Lifting a hand slightly she placed it over Shizuru's forehead to feel the girls temperature and shot a smirk when Shizuru's body seemed to stiffen up slightly.

"Ah yes, my name is Yohko Sagisawa, The pleasure is all mine Miss Fujino. I have a few questions for you first though. I am a doctor currently working at my master's hospital and I have been asked to take care of you until you fully recover. I shall explain in more detail later if that is okay?" Yohko glanced at Shizuru and got a nod as confirmation to proceed and then Yohko pulled out a pad and pen.

"This shouldn't take too long; Master shall be here soon to speak with you". Yohko then pricked the top end of her pen ready to write down on the pad of paper.

"Now then Miss Fujino, Do you feel ill? Such as dizziness or maybe even feeling slightly sick perhaps even nausea?" Yohko patiently waited for an answer as Shizuru seemed to be in her thoughts.

Shizuru then came back to reality and turned her head fully to look at the doctor before shaking her head and answering with.

"I feel none of the above but I do have s light headache and my cheek hurts… What happened to me?" Shizuru asked as she eyed the shocked doctor sitting next to her.

"Tch! Reito sure did a good job on that pretty face there didn't he. I will make sure I get him back twice as hard now". Yohko remembering where she was changed the topic and her face lit up with a crooked smile.

Yohko's inward thoughts were going mad. 'Those prick! I'll kill him for harming these young beautiful girls and letting Nagi have his way too! Tch, Maybe I should tell her but Kruger-san said if she asked what happened she would be the one to explain it'.

Yohko then remembered her questions and changed the subject. "Ah, Let's see. Miss Fujino how old are you? Year of birth? The usual basic stuff you know how it is? Or how it goes?" Yohko managed to slip a smile in but Shizuru seemed to get rather uncomfortable.

Shizuru then started to ease her worries with her own thoughts consisting of the fact the women wanted to help her. Shizuru then feeling slightly better shone a bright smile which was masked, not a real smile at all.

"I was born in 1997, my birthday is 18th December, and Full name is Shizuru Fujino, Um that is all I think of the basics. Anything else, doctor?" Shizuru asked as her headache began to dull and she could partly remember how and what had happened the night before.

Yohko wrote down the information on her small lined paper pad when a knock on the door caused her to jump and slightly scribble on her words. Yohko's eyes started twitching as she looked at her notes now scribbled out and yelled to the door.

"It's open, you may come in". Yohko's eyes instantly brightened up as she eyed her visitor before running over and giving a death hug but full of passion but frowned at the smell of blood coming from the suit.

"Midori, Hey! I missed you so much- "She said between a kiss and starting again"- Why do you smell of-"Trailing off again and then brought back"-Blood". Yohko noticed the look in Midori's eyes that was really sexy but slightly creepy at the same time but she didn't mind. Letting go of Midori, Yohko showed her tot eh bed to where Shizuru was not sitting up, elegantly.

Midori chuckled at Yohko's slightly blushed face as she gave her the sexy look. As soon as the blush was gone she just shrugged and said "Boys can't be men without balls, right?" That smug grin stuck on her face as if it had been glowed there with super-glue.

Trailing off, Midori walked over to Shizuru and looked her over. 'Hm, certainly have a beautiful face and a sexy body. Slight bruise and probably a lump on her head, other than that she seems fine'. Midori then addressed Shizuru.

"Ah, Good evening, Miss Fujino. I have been sent to collect you to take you shopping for some fitting clothes by my master's orders. Will you please stand and follow me to the car outside. Master is awaiting you there and this topic is non-negotiable". Midori stared at a shocked Shizuru's face and then nearly collapsed on the floor from laughing too much.

"Pfft, Like I'm ever that serious Ha-haha!" Slowly coming down from her mirth she then looked at Shizuru again and said with a slight goofy grin.

"My master is taking you shopping for some decent clothes since your others are currently in shreds. Come with me pretty face we have a lot of shops to hit and Master is waiting in the limo". Midori being a fine gentleman for a lady walked over and held out a hand for Shizuru to take and she did so reluctantly.

"Ara? Thank you very much…?" Shizuru gave a confused and apologetic smile to the tall brown-red haired girl who was clad in a black suit made of silk and her hair tied in a high rise pony tail, the suit hugged her body in every curve just right. The black tie was slightly crooked but other than that she looked dashing.

"Hm, just call me Midori. I'm head of security around here and I'm also one of my master's personal body guards in all of the business that I attend with them, I am always there".

Shizuru smiled and took the hand and stepped out of the bed and then frowned at the idea of someone taking her shopping and buying her things. That wasn't necessary at all.

"Ara, everyone seems to speak highly of this 'master person'. I don't remember who this person is". Shizuru stated as she put on a fake smile when Yohko and Midori exchanged a look and a shrug with a small smile. Midori turned to kiss Yohko once more.

"I'll see you later at ours, right?" Midori asked with a pleading look and it didn't help when Yohko just left her hanging.

After a small silence, Yohko laughed. "Of course! Master gave me the day off for looking after Miss Fujino here; I will see you later for definite." Yohko said with a smile and even gave a slight wink that made Midori stumble she then gestured towards the door as if remembering something.

"Midori! You shouldn't take too long. If master is down stairs then what will you do. You shouldn't have been spending so much time up here. Now, Move!" Yohko said with a stern look in Midori's direction.

Shizuru, finding the head of security whimpering about being shouted at by Yohko amusing walked behind Midori and out the door to only realize that she was in a hospital. Not liking why her memory suddenly began rushing back.

Shizuru shivered. 'I was running, three men, and tried getting away, slapped, hit head, saved and blacked out. That would sum up the splitting headache and why her cheek is sore. Realizing that Midori was walking in front, with her hands stuffed in her pockets with a pout came to a halt at the main entrance. Looking over her shoulder at Shizuru, Midori motioned for the limo outside and a bunch of young girls surrounding the limo by the back seat was screaming with love at the person in the middle but Shizuru couldn't really see and so she shrugged it off and followed Midori who pulled her blazer back and showed her gun holster.

"U-Um, Midori? Are you going to shoot them?" Shizuru asked trying to cover up her stuttering. Looking back again she saw a smug Midori who motioned for her to walk next to her. Shizuru did just that.

Midori slowly pulled her blazer back more so they could see it clear as crystals in the day.

"Master, I have returned with our special guest". Midori said with a quick bow and the glared at the now silent girls and motioned for them to look at her gun and they all ran and scattered in different directions but no one cared really, Not even the centre of attention themselves.

Then that is when Shizuru's last sight of memory came back and she had seen the most beautiful women in her life. Out of all the models she has met and all the plastic surgery jobs they didn't look one bit better. 'A female figure, slightly taller than me with moonlight blue hair and the suit made to hug her body was perfect. I slightly remember now!'

The setting sun behind the limousine made the blackness a more greyish light with a shine added to it. Looking around everywhere she realized she was stood in the middle of a large courtyard with large cross over stones with a large building behind her. Looking to the centre of the courtyard is a large marble fountain with a large jet firing water up into different directions surrounded by water in the middle. A large space around the circular fountain is a large patch of green grass, judging by the shine the grass is not real.. Turning around she then noticed a rather large sign.

"Kruger's Public Hospital!" A rather large sign for the front of the hospital.

Understanding why she was at the large hospital made her turn to her saviour whom was now leaning against the limo door speaking to Midori the guard but then came the shock.

Sitting next to her saviour was a large dog? No not a dog but a wolf. A large but not too large of a wolf at her side. The wolf with a large thick blue coat, a long thick tail currently wagging that its master's hand petting its head. Turning its gaze towards Shizuru, It stood straight in a sitting position, its eyes piercing dark blue eyes looking straight through her to see if she is a threat to her master but it still sat there, just waiting and waiting because without the orders from its master it can't do anything.

"Ah, thank you Midori. We shall be heading to my tailor now, Have you called to let her know we are on our way?" That is when Shizuru turned back to face this person.

Blue back length hair just noticeable as blue with the slight light in the background from the fading sun. Noticing that this person was a woman Shizuru looked over the dashing suit she is wearing. The dashing blue suit made of silk with the American cuts, this had 2 breast buttons and a slightly bit further up had fine cut lapels, one of the fanciest tailored suits known to man. The women turned slightly showing her Vents at the bottom back of her blazer, looking at her slacks pants just under her belt she did have trouser pleats but could tell they all had trouser cuffs. Slowly looking the women over, Shizuru looked at the eyes of their host. Stunning crimson met with Dashing emerald.

The women stood, straightened her outfit and walked over to Shizuru. 'Ara- Ara, So dashing".

The women came to a stop in front of Shizuru, Looked her over and returned her gaze to meet Shizuru's eyes. The women held a hand out with a warm smile that could warm the blood in anyone's veins even in the midst of the snow.

"I am correct in understanding that you're Miss Shizuru Fujino?" That is the start a what would seem mutual acquaintances.

"Ara, Yes. The one and only. I first of all want to say 'Arigato' for saving me last night. I am correct in understanding that it was you? Yes?" Shizuru decided to take the hand given but was surprised when the women in front of her took the hand and bought it to her mouth a give a light kiss on her fore-hand and was just surprised when she herself blushed.

"Yes, that would be me. I am Natsuki Kruger, a pleasure to meet you. Shizuru, If I may call you that?" The women asked as she slowly started taking Shizuru's hand and walking over to the limo.

"You may call me that if I can call you Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she followed towards the car.

"Of course. Now we must be leaving we are going to my tailor for you and then dinner. Please come with me". Not a question but a statement.

"Very well. Arigato" Shizuru then get in the limo and scooted over for Natsuki to join in the back and then the car started moving as the door shut.

* * *

Authors Note: Ta-dah! Not as action packed but hey it's chapter 5 right? Next is chapter 6: You are now mine… Brad! :D


	6. Chapter 6

RunAway!

Chapter 6!

A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know! I'm sorry but it's all me editors fault, she hasn't had much time lately to be editing through my work since I have given her a lot more to check and so I am sorry! Now then a quick note from my editor!

"Hey every one of Brad's fans! Okay, I am sorry that I have been a bit busy for this chapter but he has had a lot of inspiration lately and I must have about 10 different stories in which he wants to write for the future! I read all of the reviews and I am happy to hear you like this knuckle-heads work :) *Stares at Brad!* Any who! Enjoy everyone :)

* * *

The slow, long drive being made in a calm aura of peace; the silence to their destination wasn't uncomfortable one bit. Natsuki sat, petting Duran as he sat at her side and Shizuru stole a few quick side glances at the beauty with two spaces between them, Natsuki sighed. Looking out of the window, her neck turned to the side at hearing the sigh and then fully turned to face the girl but she hadn't noticed. Yet. Shizuru's mind was wrapped in a thick layer of bubbles as questions popped into her mind at looking at the girl. 'Ara, I wonder if I should tell her what happened but I hardly remember what happened that night since I was knocked out, Maybe if I tell her she will send me back home to them, I guess she would do that and I can't blame her, I must have caused so much trouble for her. However, I really don't want to go back there. I may have left all of my friends and such but I had no other choice, my voice never was considered against a family agreement'.

Shizuru's lips felt dry and so she darted her tongue out and wet them a bit as her mouth then wasn't so dry and she turned to Natsuki more with a bit more confidence than she did. Originally. Once she had fully turned to , she had noticed and so she turned and faced her and gave a heart-warming smile that could melt hearts to a pool of liquid.

Bad-Ump. Bad-Ump. Bad-Ump.

Shizuru has been taken back for a moment. 'Ara? Is this my heart beat? I know that I'm nervous but I have a feeling that it's not that'. Shizuru looked again to see Natsuki had noticed her lost in thought and smiled again. 'No, Enough of that, I need to concentrate on getting some answers first. Maybe she will let me go, I wonder?'

'If I tell her my story will she send me home or will she let me leave? I have a feeling but I don't really want to leave her side. What is wrong with me? Ara, I need some tea before my body goes mad'. Shizuru closed her eyes and then re-opened them and was about to speak but got cut short herself.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something. Why were you in that alley by my club a few nights ago? I want you to speak honestly with me. You don't seem like a hooker and you have some, well, a lot of grace. I won't judge you, trust me. I want to know your story because I can tell you're not from here." Natsuki looked at a shocked face and inwardly chuckled at how cute she was making such a face. "Simply put, I want to hear your story and I may think of helping you out". Natsuki turned her gaze towards the chilled orange juice in a bucket of ice.

Leaning forward she took what looked like two champagne glasses and gave one to Shizuru who accepted it and said "Ookini". Pulling the juice from the ice, opened the bottle and poured the juice in to fill the glass and repeated the motion for Shizuru and then moved the juice back to the chilled ice as she leaned back in her seat.

Realization dawned on Natsuki and she jumped slightly with something that hit her like a brick. Natsuki moved the glass in her hands towards and touched rim to rim of the glasses and it sounded with a 'click', pulled her glass away and said "To something new? Or whatever you think of". And took a sip of the juice and let out a satisfied sigh and spoke to Shizuru again.

"Look, sweetheart. I know that this is a bit nerve-wracking but you could at least tell me your story and I might able to help". At that moment Shizuru's mind shut down and her heart opened at hearing the words of 'Tell me your story and I may be able to help' and so she decided she owed it to the girl for helping her because for all she could have done now is left in a dark place somewhere if it wasn't for the girl and so she gulped and mentally smacked herself for her manners but let it slide this one time.

"Ara, I don't know where to begin. I shall start from the beginning so there are no questions needed during the time. My name is Shizuru Fujino, I am the daughter of the head of the Fujino company, I did everything my parents ever wanted and asked of me. I soon found myself being hidden behind a fake personality in which isn't me, what I had planned but after doing what my father asked I never argued with his decision. My life from childhood has consisted of nothing but business meetings and education. I met a few friends around the time of a meeting from another company and I'm grateful to her but it seems I have abandoned her, you see. My father said that I would have to be married before I can take over the family business and he had arranged a marriage for me but no matter how much of persuasion I told him that I didn't want to marry he would get angry and tell me to 'be gone' and so I never had a chance at my life and thus when the days came when the house wasn't guarded...I ran away. I had nowhere in my mind but to just run and get away from that place before my entire life is taken from me and I can't do anything about it. I know that sounds very childish for a women like me to do something such as that but I needed freedom and to get away from that place before I was cast into the shadows of my soon to be my husband. When I ran, I was lost and I rarely ever left the house unless it was for school or a meeting for my father so I never knew my way around here and I somehow ended up at your club and then that was when I saw the three men and so everything from there is just hazy. I'm sorry I couldn't remember much of it since I was slapped and hit my head, then everything went black so I can't really tell you much".

Natsuki listened to the story unfold and her anger grew in the pit of her stomach at the words that had been spoken from the fact that her father was forcing his daughter to marry so young. Natsuki's fists curled into balls ready to break something when the conversation and the limo came to a stop.

"Excuse me, Master we have arrived at our destination, I will help you out of the car". Midori jumped up from her seat and closed the driver's seat door behind her with her foot. Walked around to Natsuki's door and opened it for her and let her step out and followed and so held Shizuru's hand as she got out of the car and motioned towards entering a rather large building.

Midori walked a bit faster than usual to catch up to as she entered through large glass doors with her hands stuck in her slacks pockets. Shizuru was about to open the door when Natsuki pushed the other door open and held it for her and then she moved through the door the door into a large hall and is shocked and exited to see the view.

A large hall about 100 feet in length, the floor made of a marble stone with little gems in them, the walls had been covered with an orange colour of oak to give it a modern look and the lights were hanging from a few large glass chandeliers covered the hall, A large marble desk was seated to her left and that was where was and now looking in her direction she noticed the lounge had a lot of chairs at tables for people to sit. Looking around once more felt like she was at a ball with the way all the curtains hung from the roof to the windows and then she noticed a few large boards with a picture of clothes on them. 'This must be the tailor that she wants me to see, I don't want her wasting her money for me on clothes'. With that Shizuru started walking towards and reached to put a hand on her shoulder when she noticed Natsuki was mid conversation and flirting with the women at the desk and so she just heard the last bit of the conversation.

"It's been a while Louise, I enjoyed the other night at the club, Stress builds up and so I need to let loose so thank you for the…" Shizuru couldn't hear since the girl blushed a fierce red and the phone rang and she lost her balance and nearly fell but answered it and motioned for them to go to the door. The large door was not huge but big and so they stepped through it and motioned for her to do the same. Natsuki opened another door and walked into a room full of clothes, mainly dresses and shoes and cloth but what she noticed was a suit at the suit section. It was a black suit blazer with a wolf on the back, and it said 'Duran' and the one next to it was a dark blue suit made of silk, but then caught the sight of a red crimson dress. smiled at it, proud with her tailor's design of the dress that had asked her to do for . The door opened and a women called Maria walked in, Most refer to her as Miss Maria for her clothes lines are outstanding and was always willing to ask her for a nice new design and she would gladly make it, She was also a friend of 's parents and so her parents had already paid Maria for a lifetime of suits and dresses for her for when she was younger, always wore dresses and never asked for a dress except the time her mother had forced her into one with the fact could wear the suit for the after party in which she did. smiled at the memory and turned around to face Miss Maria. 'Ah, speak of the devil herself and in all her glory'. Natsuki turned and smiled at Miss Maria who gave a nod in return as a reply to her. 'But, I haven't seen the women smile since what happened'.

Natsuki walked towards Shizuru then and put a hand around her waist and could feel Shizru's body shiver and smiled, Motioned for them to walk forward towards a surprised but interested Miss Maria.

"Ah, Miss Maria, It's been a little while since we met in person, Thank you for seeing me! Now then, this is Shizuru Fujino" Shizuru shook Maria's hand and then motioned for her to do the same, in which she did.

"Yes, It's been a while , I see. Now then, if the girl would please follow me to try on her dress then I will give you Duran's although why you want a suit blazer for a wolf is beyond me, you lack so much grace, ".

"Have fun and I never have any talent for grace to begin with!" Natsuki chuckled a bit as Maria rolled her eyes at her and then took by the hand and walked towards a dressing room and heard a gasp.

'Now she has seen the dress! I hope she likes it for dinner tonight'. Natsuki looked at her watch, it read. "07.00pm" and so had about 30 minutes to get towards the restaurant before their reservation gets cancelled by some who doesn't know who the owner is.

A few minutes later re-appeared in the crimson handmade dress and Natsuki was speechless, for the few times in her life.

The crimson dress fit her curves lines from her breast and downwards showing some cleavage but not a lot, the dress was strapless and elastic band is wrapped on the inside to hold the dress up from her chest area. Emeralds met Crimson in a quick flash before Natsuki trailed down the smooth slender legs with a shine and her feet, she was wearing 2 inch red heals to go with the dress, Natsuki's mouth was noticing for how long she had stared at Shizuru and so she cleared her throat.

"A-ah! Shizuru, you look absolutely beautiful!" Natsuki exclaimed with a smile and noticed a tinge of pink on Shizuru's cheeks. Natsuki snapped her head to the sound of beeping from her golden watch and noticed the time and took a step forwards.

"Miss Maria, Thank you for making the dress, it suits beautifully but I'm afraid we have to be off for our reservations". Natsuki leaned her arm out and Shizuru took it and wrapped her arms through Natsuki's arm and side and they started walking together out of the door leaving a smirking Maria behind them.

"That girl, she has a lot of grace and I believe Natsuki might just be falling as they say 'Head over Heals' for her". Surprisingly Maria chuckled.

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru walked towards the limo and Midori was now putting the suit blazer on Duran and Natsuki's own suit in the boot of the limo, she held the door open and motioned for them to enter in which they did and just before Natsuki got in she noticed Midori's smirk.

"Oh, That's a big smirk you have there, Midori. Why is that?" Natsuki asked as she formed her own smile.

"Ah, Miss Fujino looks stunning. Maybe this is the one, Master. You never know, do you?" With that Natsuki got in the car and Midori walked to the driver's seat again and they all set off in a bit of a faster speed than necessary to make it for their dinner date. 'Is is a date? I don't know but Shizuru is fucking drop dead gorgeous, I wonder how she ended up with me even though she ran away?' Natsuki pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind when Shizuru spoke up to her.

"Ara, Natsuki. I must thank you for this lovely dress, I can't repay you my gratitude for everything you have done, Soon I wish to go to medical school, I want to become a doctor, you see. I ran away to seek out my life and I recently left school and so I must get my life on tack to make that happen, I thank you very much for everything" Shizuru sent Natsuki a killer smile and Natsuki was so shocked at how mature this girl was for such a young age it was unbelievable.

Bad-Ump. Bad-Ump. Bad-Ump.'Eh, What the hell was that?' Natsuki returned the smile. " You have no idea of how much you will receive from me and I do not want payment back". Shizuru heard this as clear as day and was about to speak when a voice called to them and the limo came to a stop.

"Master, We have arrived. I will help you out of the car!". Midori once again repeated jumping out of the driver's seat and rushing to her masters door. Filling in for the damn limo driver she killed until a new one arrives. 'It was his fault! People shouldn't touch Yohko if they know whats good for'em!' Midori gave the keys to a boy to park the limo before following towards Natsuki.

Everyone stopped, stared at the two masterpieces called women and gaped, some even having nosebleed looking at Shizuru. This aggravated Natsuki to no end but she didn't know why and so she continued on her way with Shizuru to, in fact the new worker. The boy was in a butler suit without the blazer seemingly as it is hot, however, he had his shirt un-tucked and his buttons undone with the vest flap open and pants halfway down his legs and this caused Natsuki's mind to rampage.

The boy noticed the women and smirked at Shizuru who looked disgusted with him but ignored it.

"Ah, Welcome lady's. Might I say you are ever so beautiful there pretty lady!" His hand reached out and touched Shizuru's face and Natsuki in a flash grabbed his wrist and twisted it back, Once done she pulled him over the desk he was behind and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the floor.

"Ah, excuse me, boy! Who does this place belong to?" Natsuki asked as she tightened her grip and earned a yelp from the body underneath her.

"Argh! Some women named Natsuki Kruger! Damn it let the fuck go!" Natsuki punched him in the face with the other hand she was not using earning a grunt from him.

"Yes, Do you know what she looks like?" By this time Shizuru was being held behind Midori as they watched the scene unfold and Shizuru's shocked expression at the name of the fancy 5 star restaurant.

"No, I don't! Let go you damn bitch!" He shouted at the top of his lungs for everyone to hear and the kitchen doors burst open revealing a shocked and confused Mai.

Mai rushed over to the scene and giving everyone a glance that said 'Eat and shut your mouth or I'll kill you' look and so they all drew their attention to their food again and Mai stood over an un-pleased Natsuki.

"Natsuki, What are you doing to the desk boy?" Mai asked as confused about why Natsuki had pinned a boy to the floor nearly breaking his wrist and a bloody nose. The boy clicked at the name and in an instant started trying to apologize but Natsuki kicked him in the side of the face, rendering him unconscious. Now he has been silenced Natsuki turned to Mai.

"Mai, I didn't put you in charge of this restaurant so you could pansy around in the kitchen and leave these scruffy looking people to waiter around, this disrespectful bastard didn't even know who was paying his fucking wage!" Natsuki pointed to the unconscious body being dragged away by Midori to be dumped outside.

Mai looked confused as to the fact Natsuki was accusing her of not doing her job. "Listen hear, When I came in I checked them all over and they were spic and spam! How am I supposed to know if this little shit undid his uniform? I'm behind those doors cooking not baby sitting!" Mai shouted back.

"For fuck sake Mia! Make fucking rounds or something , I know it get busy but you should handle it!" Natsuki answered back knowingly, the fact that Mai was about to give up and they would be shown to their table.

"Geez, You're such a slave also you knocked the fucking desk boy out" Mai sighed and then said " The table on the second floor is all set up, go wild and Al bring your food up when its done, alright?" Mai asked, waiting for a reply.

Natsuki looked at Mai. Mai looked at Natsuki and then they both burst out laughing with tears running down their face from laughing to hard.

"Jesus you had me going there, Mai. However, you really need to check on the little shits for me, 5 Star standard!" Natsuki slowly started coming down from her mirth and wiped at her eyes.

"Hahaha! You had me going as well. Sure thing, al check em, Now then you and the most certainly lovely Miss Fujino can go to your table upstairs and al come up when your ready to order". Mai then walked back into the kitchen and screaming could be heard.

"Get back to fucking work you morons! Kruger-sans not paying you to watch her laugh!" With that Natsuki chuckled and moved to hold Shizuru's hand which the girl accepted and stepped forward.

Natsuki looked at where the boy had touched Shizuru and she leaned forward and kissed the spot and pulled back, the look on Shizuru's face was all flustered and Natsuki herself got flustered by the interactions and so she started motioning for the elevator to the second floor.

Once in the elevator, Natsuki spoke.

"Now then, It turns out I have decided to help you out and there is no negotiation what so ever, now then..."

* * *

A/N: Okay! Chapter 6, Anyone like it? Chapter 7 is gonna be filled with so much more drama!


	7. Chapter 7

RunAway!

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! I take it by the reviews most people really want to see some more drama unfolding and a bit more romance yes? From all the PM's I would say so, Now then I have done just that:) Enjoy this chapter since My editor hasn't been that busy the past day :D

* * *

"Now then, It turns out I have decided to help you out and there is no negotiation what so ever, now then..." The elevator doors opened and Natsuki slipped out from the elevator and into a large ball room. The large dance floor, The surrounding tables, The large windows with the view of a full moon, a large bar to the far left and the restrooms to the far right in the back and the large stone carved balcony that sat outside beyond the doors. The large chandeliers with glass cut diamonds dangling from its holder and the stage for the orchestra, The sight of the ball room instruments making everything fall into place with the large curtains and marble floor, it looks amazing.

What really caught interest was the wolf at Natsuki's side. The blazer with his name on, 'Duran'.The wolf walked towards what seemed to be an empty room until another wolf emerged out of the darkness. The wolfs immediately ran towards each other and nuzzled into each others fur. Shizuru tore her attention away from the 'Awe' sight and looked at Natsuki who was smiling so radiantly.

'That smile. It's beautiful, Natsuki's beautiful. The curves of her cheek bones, the cute little button nose, those entrancing pink lips, those emerald eyes and her beautiful blue silky hair. The way her suit hugs her body from the white button up all the way up onto her blazer at the curve of her chest and her hips and waist, the suit itself is amazing but nothing compared to its owner'. Shizuru's mind was so lost in though she hadn't noticed that Natsuki had walked towards her and held a hand out until Natsuki gently caressed her cheek.

Shizuru jumped at the slight touch and making her train of thoughts come to abrupt stop. The contact of the hand was soft, not rough or clammy but soft to the touch and so Shizuru unconsciously leaned in to its embrace all the while keeping her crimson on amused emeralds, he chest was beating so fast you could hear it in her mind.

Something feels so right at there touches. They both know it and want to embrace it but when this feeling grew at the moment they didn't know how to embrace it, Shizuru had leaned into Natsuki's palm, they both began to become flustered, their eyelids half closing, half open, Their body's beginning to heat up and shuffle towards each other more without even knowing it. Their faces now so close they could feel each others breaths, Shizuru managed to move her hands up and around Natsuki's neck as their bothered bodies moved closer together as Natsuki moved her free arm around Shizuru's waist. Their body's now a few centimeters apart and their heads moving in, almost there and a slight bit of perspiration on their foreheads.

Their bodies now touching with Natsuki's thigh in between Shizuru's and their chests touching and their lips, now almost meeting until a loud bang was heard as the door burst open. Un-able to move they both stayed their, stood still, now again in their trance until a voice broke them apart with a growling sound and they looked to the left as their cheeks brushed against each other slightly and noticing a dark dirty teal haired women standing in the doorway with a growl plastered on her face.

Shizuru tried to jump away but Natsuki strong arm stopped her. Knowing she couldn't go anywhere and with her body still hot and slightly twitching from the close contact she realized something.

'I have fallen for this girl after only knowing her for a few days?'Shizuru hadn't even realized what she had said and saying it out loud until the women spoke and Natsuki smiled at the girls expression.

"What the fuck Shizuru?! You can't have possibly fallen for her you belong to me! Get away from 'My girl' you peasant!". The girl stepped forwards and no one cared as Natsuki snapped her fingers and 2 large wolfs stood on each side of Natsuki and Shizuru as they growled and glared at the girl who was now taking a step back.

"Ah, yes. I see you know Shizuru, It's a pity but I believe I shall be taking her as none other than mine. You see, this girl has just admitted that she gets hot and bothered at my touch which you have probably never even experienced you little rat!" Natsuki snapped at the girl and Shizuru blushed at the words being spoken and how Natsuki said she was hers.

Shizuru heard a growl and looked at their side to see Duran with his dark blue covered fur coat and on her side is a chestnut furred wolf also, in which she guessed was Duran's mate since the actions of earlier. Their mouths open and growling with slight drops of saliva hanging from their mouth. Their claws already digging into the floor, the ears on their heads sharp and pointy, their fur standing on its hinges and their tails stuck in the air. Their growling even scared her as she watched as the girls eyes opened in shock horror at the creatures.

"Wh-what the fuck are they?! What are you a frigging alpha wolf or something? Do you even know who I am? I am none other than Tomoe! The only daughter of the Marguerite organizations!" Tomoe yelled from across the room taking a step forward and with this Natsuki kissed Shizuru's cheek and moved to where her ear was and whispered.

"You know, I have fallen for you too, babe". With that Shizuru was shoved behind Natsuki into the center of the hall and she watched as Natsuki took a step forward glaring at Tomoe.

"Oh? And do you know who I am? I am Natsuki Kruger! I own 90% of the businesses in this country called London! Now either you leave and let me be with my girl over their or I will personally face you off and make sure no one ever sees you again since you will be 6 feet under ground!" Natsuki then tapped her feet on the floor to prove her point before adding "I've done it more than once and I can always do it again".

Tomoe glared and she glared hard.

"Why don't you call of your little dogs and face me with your fists you fucking pussy!". Tomoe yelled as she took another step forwards and she could tell she was pissing Natsuki off.

Natsuki sighed. "You know you piece of shit, I'm sick and tired of these little statements! You and what army is gunna take Shizuru huh? You know, al place a bet. If you can get past one of my young cups then I will let you have her and if you can not then its simple you die! Gamble for the girl or die for the girl? Your choice since my cub is still small and weak..." Natsuki knew that Tomoe has no chance of beating her young wolf pup, Not as big as his pack but still can fight.

Tomoe stared and things ran through her mind. At first she planned on leaving but then looked at Shizuru and they were instantly gone as she puffed put her chest and walked forwards a few steps as she looked at Natsuki who had pulled out her phone and was now typing a number into it.

A few seconds of silence until the phone answered. "Ah, Midori! By the sounds I do hope I haven't interrupted anything? I know I gave you the night off but I need you to bring my pack for me, oh and Yohko would be nice too. Yes. Yes, Thank you Midori. Be here right away Oh! and bring Nao also since we may have a body to clean up? Thanks, bye". Natsuki shut her phone off and put it in her pocket as she turned and walked towards a table and on the way she took Shizuru's hand.

"Now you little Muppet, we wait until they arrive, got it?" Natsuki sat at the table with Shizuru and they ignored Tomoe's presence as they began to talk with one another. Tomoe couldn't do anything with the two wolves keeping her at bay as she watched Natsuki and Shizuru speak but she was too far to hear them.

'Shizuru, I will make you mine! You belong to only me!' Tomoe clenched her fists and decided to wait.

* * *

"Midori-Ah! Your phone, maybe you sho-mm-uld answer it? Ahh!" Yohko was lying on the bed with Midori once again taking the lead as she slid her hands along Yohko's thigh, traveling its way towards her lovers belt that is stopping her from her lovers glory.

"Forget the phone let it ring-" Midori nuzzled into her lovers neck until she jolted up at the sound of which ringtone it was. "Holy shit! That's Natsuki's ring tone!" Midori jumped off the bed half naked and with her slacks halfway down her legs she tripped at the bottom of the bed, looking around she saw her phone lying on the floor with her shirt and thus she reached for it and with the tip of her finer pulled it towards herself and answered.

"Hello? This is Midori," The voice which answered wasn't a surprising one when Natsuki answered and they had a small chat, once the conversation had finished she started pulling her clothes back on and turned to her lover.

"Hey babe, Master wants us to get her pack and bring you and Nao with me, It seems that some bitch is trying to steal Shizuru or whatever and this girl is going against a wolf in exchange for Shizuru or whatever! Damn it! I was so close to getting there as well!" Midori jumped off the bed and wiggled on her slacks as she looked at the bed where Yohko had been lying only to notice she was on the phone too.

Leaning forwards Midori listened to the conversation almost falling over the bed in the process.

"Hey Nao, It seems Natsuki might have a body to be cleaned up tonight, think you can be ready in 10? Yeah, Some gambling with the wolves, or whatever in Midori's words". Yohko sighed. A few seconds went by and Yohko spoke louder into the phone.

"I don't care if your in the middle of having sex! Me and Midori were too you know!" Midori smirked at how sexually frustrated her girlfriend was being and a light chuckle left her lips but was instantly shut up when Yohko glared at her causing her to gulped down the lump in her throat.

A few minuets went by and they were both dressed and out of the door. Midori went towards the large room where Natsuki's beloved wolves were living since they had little houses of their own not to mention the big lake Natsuki bought for them to play in. Midori sighed and opened the door only to be greeted with the cold hard floor as 4 wolves pounced on her.

After being licked and hugged in every way possible the wolves all sat in a line when Midori stood up and they awaited orders.

"Hey wolfys! Guess what? Master Natsuki is giving you all a little fun time so lets go!" Midori tied leashes to all the large golden chains of the wolves, The collars made of gold were strong enough to be able to be pulled at and not brake in which costs a fortune.

"Your master sure spends a lot on you guys, A pack huh! I thought Duran was the alpha male only to be changed when Natsuki adopted you all, huh?" At the name of Natsuki the wolves ran for the door towards the large car awaiting outside and Midori let herself get dragged away without hesitation, after this happening so many times she got used to it.

The wolves settled in the car and they all drove their way towards Nao's house, in which didn't take long.

* * *

Outside of a large house with red iron gates with a large plate that reads 'Nao Yuuki' Midori beeped the car horn about 10 times until the large front door opened and stepped out a very angry looking Nao in her work clothes and a briefcase with a large sum of documents and she started walking towards the car and stopped at the gate as it opened to bid her leave from her home to her work.

"Hurry the fuck up Nao! That girl will probably be dead before she even signs the damn contract that you have!" Midori shouted from her open window and Nao just shrugged as she closed the gate behind her and stepped towards the doors car and hopped inside, she instantly scoffed at the wolves staring at her. Personally, Nao has been one for spiders instead of drooling smelly furry wolves.

"It wont be the first time, will it? I mean seriously, I may be her lawyer but its fucking 10pm! I was so into fucking my girlfriend for fucks sake! Me and Yukino haven't seen each other for ages with all my work and the one night I get to see her I have to get towards a person about to be killed so she can sign a fucking contract?!" Nao pushed away a black nuzzle that was sniffing her and grunted.

Yohko also agreed. "I know! It is pretty obvious the girls gunna die anyway!" Yohko sighed as rubbed her temples."The hospital has been swarming with accidents lately and some of the staff have quit and I need to tell Natsuki about it" She sighed again.

"Look, the sooner we get their the sooner we watch a girl die and we leave after you help me get rid of the body! Then we all go home and fuck are girlfriends brains out!" Midori exclaimed as she stepped on the gas pedal harder and the car roared as they flew down the street towards the restaurant.

Everyone sighed in the car, the wolves cutely turned their heads to the side and Nao just huffed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Mikoto! Stop eating the damn food or I'll make you sit outside!" Mai shouted from one side of the room to the other at her girlfriend stealing a taste of some customers ramen.

"Mai! I can't help it! I love your food and your boobs and you! Its only natural that I want to eat your food, right?" Mikoto shouted back for all the chefs to hear and even Takumi could probably hear it since he was in the next room making deserts with Akira...

Wait a minuet! Akira? His girlfriend? He better not be doing that in the kitchen again or so help me I'll...!

Looking at Mikoto again she hurried over and whispered into her ear.

"Mikoto, Baby~ If you stop eating the customers food you can have me instead...Later when were all, alo~one" Mai said as seductively as she could and nibbled on Mikoto's ear and received a tiny little moan.

"Uh-huh!" With that Mikoto left the food alone until a phone rang but Mai was busy preparing food to answer so she did instead. "Hello, This is Mikoto, Mai is currently busy and if your asking for a date I'll rip your head off, Got it?" Mikoto said in to the phone.

"Ah, Well hello to you too Mikoto!" Midori was on the other end of the phone and she could practically hear the laughter from the other end of the phone from Mikoto's side.

"Oh hey Midori, What is it? I was just about to grope Mai's boobs walst she makes food". Mikoto said as she leaned her head sideways to rest the phone on her face so she didn't have to hold it up. Turning her head slightly she yelped as a "Say that again and no more fun time!" was heard.

"I called to let you know what Natsuki might have a dead girl in the ball room soon. I have the whole pack of Wolves here and were pulling into the parking space so open the back door so we don't scare the customers shitless, right?" Midori's line then went dead and she gulped and looked at her beloved.

"U-um, baby! It seems we might have an accident on our hands very very soon, Ah-ha-haha?" Mikoto put the phone back on the wall and turned to her girlfriend and then pointed at the roof of the kitchen and she watched Mai's face drop."B-baby! Don't worry about it! Midori, Yohko and Nao are on the way here with a few furry friends since the people outside let in a stray person...?" She dared to look into Mai's fuming eyes and when she did she was surprised at what she saw. Mai was now taking off her apron asking someone to cover for her as she went to the back door and opened it.

There stood Midori, Yohko and Nao including the 'furry friends' in Mikoto's words. Mai just sighed and let them in and pointed them to the elevator and soon she and Mikoto followed suit.

* * *

Natsuki sat at the table as she and Shizuru spoke. They spoke about their lives up until this point and Shizuru told Natsuki of how her life had mainly been and her dreams and wishes and so on but Natsuki didn't really speak much about her past but of the future that she wanted.

That was until Tomoe interrupted them again for the... 3rd time and Natsuki was worrying about shooting the girl herself.

"Hey! When are you gunna shut up talking to my girl, huh?!" Natsuki clenched the table so hard her nails scraped the wood leaving slight wood chippings in its wake. Natsuki turned and glared at Tomoe for once again interrupting them.

"Would you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to talk to a girl here, you piece of dog food!" Natsuki shouted at Tomoe.

"She's mine you dipshit! Give her back so we can go to Kyoto again!" Tomoe shouted back.

Natsuki stood up but was stopped by an arm on hers holding her still, she turned her head a see a slightly scared looking Shizuru and cursed at herself for gambling on the girl she had learned to love for the past 2 days.

Natsuki stopped moving and walked towards Shizuru and slowly stroked her hair, running her hand through chest nut hair seemed to calm the girl and Natsuki enjoyed doing it as it also calmed her down too.

This provoked Tomoe and she ran forwards not caring about the wolves only to stiffen on the spot at the sound of a gun clicking and ready to be fired, slowly turning her head she noticed the large group all standing there and in front of them were wolves and she couldn't tell the weakest one that she was going up wasn't a good sign, not one bit.

"I suggest you! Don't! Move! Since I have the gun here and the master has the wolves in which I believe one of them you are going against for the body of Shizuru over there!".Midori said,

Natsuki looked over at them and smiled warmly. "Thanks for coming, now then is Nao among you?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course, you fucking shit head! I gave up my sexy time with my lover for this piece of shit and I better see some fucking action for this!" Nao shouted as she stormed towards the teal haired girl and pulled out a contract and pen and set it in front of the girl.

"Sign that. Then let everything begin so we can leave!" Nao was not happy at being there at all but if she saw a death she didn't care as long as it is worth it.

Tomoe stood there, staring at the contract but before she could ask Natsuki spoke up.

"That contract states that if you are killed No one will be to blame for your death. Now sign it if you still think that you can take Shizuru from me, of course just think of all the things I can do with her, The touches, the kisses, the ... Love and of course... The sex". At the time Natsuki was trying to push Tomoe into doing the deed and by the looks she was winning until Tomoe decided to play a trick and pulled out a knife and aimed it at Louise, Duran's mate, and she threw the knife and it hit her wolf, sending it to the ground with a loud thud and Natsuki was too shocked that she didn't realize she had pulled her own gun out with tears staining her face she pointed the gun.

Natsuki only knew 3 things at that time being as she watched as everyone stood in shock horror as the wolves raced towards the female alpha and Natsuki stood pointing a gun at the smiling Tomoe.

"If I am going down, I'm taking her with me! If I can't have her then no mother fucker can!" Tomoe pulled another knife and aimed it at Shizuru who was so scared she couldn't move until...

"Aim! Shoot! FIRE!" Natsuki shouted at the top of her lungs as she shot a bullet straight into Tomoe's right leg causing her to fall to the ground. This wasn't going to be a simple and easy death, Natsuki was going to drag it on until she wished she was dead.

"Get out..."She said in a whisper but no one moved.

" " She said again with a little more anger.

"I said! Get. Out!" Everyone in the room flinched and hurriedly knew what to do.

Midori called the wolves as Duran carried his mate on his back. Everyone exited the room, even Shizuru was taken outside by Mai since she wouldn't move and now It was her and Tomoe, Only them.

Natsuki stared at the pool of blood staining the floor. Turning her attention to Tomoe she walked forwards. Tomoe burst out laughing at the fact she had inflicted pain upon the girl and Natsuki was about to make her pay for it. Every bit of it.

"You think this is funny...?" Natsuki asked.

"You know what! I fucking do!" Tomoe shouted.

Natsuki lunged forwards and kicked Tomoe's face, the impact sending her rolling over onto her stomach and she spat up blood and a few teeth.

"I'm going to ask you again! Do you think this is funny!" Natsuki ran forwards and repeatedly kicked the girls face until it was swollen and many different colors. Black eyes, Broken nose, bruised cheeks, broken jaw, missing teeth. It still isn't enough.

Natsuki knew that Tomoe was still alive and so she moved to her legs. Natsuki jumped in the air and landed on her legs with all her force causing it to crack and break and Natsuki loved how she screamed, she loved the shriek and yell the girl made and she showed no signs of stopping yet. Natsuki then moved to the other leg and did the same with the leg she had done to the previous one. Natsuki moved higher up to her right thigh where she had shot the leg and looked at the hole as it bled but when Tomoe's arms started to swing Natsuki grabbed them both and placed her foot between Tomoe's shoulder blades and pulled on the arms. Natsuki listened as the girl cried in agony, the tears running down her swollen face, the bruises and blood everywhere, the broken bones, everything she knew it was still not enough and she wasn't planning on stopping.

Tomoe screamed an in-human scream."Ahhh! My arms! Let the FUCK GO! YOUR GOING TO BREAK THEM! STOP, AHH, STOP ITTTT!" It was too late, Natsuki smiled as the arms popped from their sockets and the screams grew louder.

"Is it still fucking funny! Is it?! How do you like it if I fucking took a knife and stabbed you with it, you fucking bitch! There my family and you could have just taken her away!" Natsuki stepped back and kicked Tomoe's head, smashing it to the side.

"Pl-Please! No-mo-more! I g~give up!" Tomoe spoke but Natsuki didn't listen and so she pulled out her gun and aimed it at Tomoe's big fat swollen head.

"An eye for an eye, A tongue for a tongue or in this case. A life for a life..."Natsuki shot all the bullets in her gun at Tomoe's head. The blood splattered all over her body and her face and she just watched as the body lay there. The girl was now no longer recognizable anymore and with that Natsuki stepped outside through the doors.

* * *

Outside, everyone could hear the screams, they all sat there beside from Yohko and Midori trying to help with Louise's condition although it was futile since she had been stabbed in the heart and these were her last moments, They all jumped as they heard gunshots from inside the room and then shocked when Natsuki stepped out of the room, soaked in nothing but the colour red, Blood.

Natsuki looked around and saw Louise's body hardly breathing and so they watched as she stepped forwards and went to the wolfs side and sat down and rested the wolf on her legs. Natsuki looked straight into the scared golden eyes of her chest nut furred wolf, The tears rolled down her face and landed in the wolfs fur as Louise stared into Natsuki's emeralds and they silently remembered their time together as they both knew it was time for her to go, to leave everyone behind and go onto the wolf heaven where everyone else will soon join her.

They silently looked to their meeting from their memories in each others eyes, Natsuki slowly and tenderly rubbed through Louise's fur.

Their meeting had been in the Forrest by the lake Natsuki had bought for them to run wild in.

* * *

_Natsuki was walking though the woods on one of her wolf sight seeing trips with a puppy Duran. They were both walking towards the sounds of a wolfs cry and when they arrived they found a body of a man with a gun in his hand and there lies a dead body of a female mother wolf, or was._

_Natsuki walked towards the scene only to find a small chest nut furred little wolf cub protecting it's mothers dead body as she lay under its paw, howling for the looked at Duran and he looked back and started howling too. The young wolf pup stopped howling to look at the intruders and took a defensive position, in front of its mothers body and Natsuki looked straight into the golden eyes of the young wolf trying to tell her she didn't mean any harm but the young wolf didn't notice._

_Natsuki knew this little wolf was in pain and so she started walking forwards and once in front of the pup reached down and picked it up. She flinched as little teeth bit her hand and so she calmly soothed the young wolf with her other hand that was holding the pup. The pup still latched onto her hand let go slowly of her hand and cuddled into her body as Natsuki carried on stroking the young pup._

_Natsuki tore the puppy from her shoulder and looked it in the Natsuki spoke._

_"Hey there pup, I see you have lost some one important to you? Why don't you join me and Duran at my home, I will look after you from now on?" Natsuki was still staring at the pup who jumped from her arms and latched its moth onto her hand again and she looked at Duran as he nodded his head in approving as they slowly walked away from the body of the pups mother._

* * *

Natsuki knew Louise's time war running short and she knew of a way that helped soothe a scared little wolf and so she moved her hand towards Louise's moth and the wolf slowly bit into her hand. Natsuki flinched before she spoke.

"Hey there pup, I see you have lost some one important to you or in this case I'm loosing you? Why don't you join your mum in wolf heaven, huh? I said I will look after you from now on, right? Well, it seems you can have your mommy once again look after you in a new life. I think she will be happy to see you and you can explore the lake like I said we would only this time I can't be there to do it with you." Natsuki said as she looked at her wolfs eyes slowly start to close and the grip on her hand start to loosen and her tears became gushing out from her eyes.

Soon, her eyes were closed and the grip gone. Natsuki looked at Duran and he looked to the others and they all set themselves in a line and one by one they started to howl. You could easily tell the pain in their cries of their beloved and once done Natsuki picked up her body and then picked up the wolfs and she walked towards her car. Without another word spoken the wolfs followed suit as their master slowly walked towards the entrance of the restaurant and they just stared at her back now leaving.

Nao stood and walked into the other room and ran straight back out. "I really don't think anyone should go in there, That is not the nicest sight I have seen before, especially for a dead body". Nao spoke and they all closed their eyes in a moment of silence.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I am even in tears for writing this, Oh god! I'm crying:( Brad:'( Also, I now have a Facebook page so check it out! Link: Cab be found in my profile! Brad:)


	8. Chapter 8

RunAway!

Chapter 8!

Authors Note: Okay everyone, This story is coming close to its end but don't worry I have many more stories to finish also but I have only just started them. However, I present chapter 8 of 'RunAway!'. Enjoy, Brad :D

* * *

The accident at the restaurant had been over 2 weeks ago and no one had seen or heard from Natsuki. However, they all said that they knew she would be at the house at the lake since she goes there every time she was in troubled or when she wants or needs to.

Shizuru had never, in her life, been so worried over someone. However, Natsuki wasn't just someone at all, in fact, Natsuki is Shizuru's most precious person even though they have known each other for a short time, not even a few days at that.

Shizuru had received word from a women named Chie, Chie Harada. She had been explained as a friend of Natsuki's and also works as a medical college headmistress for Natsuki. Shizuru's mind traced back to the night over 2 weeks ago.

_"Now then, It turns out I have decided to help you out and there is no negotiation what so ever, now then...". _This must be what Natsuki was talking about at the time. Shizuru had been offered a place at the college as a student and also now had her own house to live in, close to the college and she even had a guard to watch over her after the _'Tomoe Incident'._

Even though Shizuru now had everything ready for her and everything she had wanted, there was still one thing missing. The house, the college, the money to help her get by, the freedom and security. It was all there but it wasn't worth it if her beloved was not there by her side. Shizuru's mind never stopped thinking about Natsuki since she remembered the night Natsuki had killed Tomoe and one of her poor wolves died that night, Shizuru had always wanted to rid of Tomoe but not kill her. Simply just see her behind bars was enough but now she would never see her again. And, she didn't mind.

Even though Shizuru knew Natsuki now, mainly learning from her friends, that Natsuki had not had the best of life. Natsuki's life is completely different from hers, here is no family for Natsuki, Shizuru started to think about her own family and how they are probably worrying about her after running away. Although she had her parents, Natsuki didn't and built all of these businesses from scratch. Well, Gambling to be more precise.

Shizuru could still remember how Mai had spoken of when Natsuki had nothing, to go into a gambling game and come out one of the most richest people in the world, it still surprises her. Thinking of how a young Natsuki had walked into a gamble and turned the tables on the men and they got so frustrated they put in everything they own because they all thought she was bluffing. Still, as far as Mai knew, Natsuki gambles with life. In Natsuki's world, its survival of the fittest.

Indeed, This world is only for the fittest and nothing more, You either rise or you fall...

* * *

Shizuru sat at her own house, the one Natsuki had bought for her. Everything had been going on so quickly in Shizuru's life after Natsuki took a break. Shizuru sat thinking of how everything was completely different. Shizuru had started attending Natsuki's medical school the second week after Natsuki left, Every few days a large sum of money would arrive in her bank account, She had made a rather large amount of friends but only considered a few close friends and one at her house now, sipping tea and chatting.

"Ara, Haruka? I didn't know you drank tea". Shizuru stated from one end of the large room in an arm chair.

"Wha? Of course I don't Bubuzuke!" Haruka shouted from one side of the room trying to hide the cup behind her body.

"Of course Haruka. Just don't burn yourself." Shizuru stated as an amused smile graced her lips as she watched the blonde trying to carefully hide the cup behind her back.

"Shut up, Bubuzuke!" Haruka once again shouted at Shizuru, And then the doorbell rang.

Shizuru placed her cup down with a slight 'clink' of the cup hitting its platter and she elegantly and gracefully rose from the couch. Walking through the living room towards the hall and passed through she arrived at the front door. Opening the door she found the mail man and he had a large package, literally.

After having a slight staring contest after a a few seconds he decided to speak.

"Good evening, Miss Fujino. I have a special delivery for you today". He stated and gave her a sheepish grin.

Shizuru nodded curtly and reached out to receive the items from the young man as he passed them towards her. Looking at the large box in her arms and then a few letters Shizuru thanked him and turned to close the door only to be stopped as a "Ahem" Sounded in front of her. Shizuru looked to see a rather large grin on the man's face and watched as he dangled something that looked like keys in front of her face.

Shizuru blinked. Once, Twice and then her face showed her confusion and looked up at the sound of laughter, looking at the laughing man he simply passed her they keys and left with a slight salute. Now Shizuru just stared at the items in her arms and turned and closed the door, making her way back to the living room.

"Haruka, Can I have your assistance in clearing the table?" Shizuru asked as she entered the living room and Haruka shot to her feet eyeing the large sum of items with her mouth hanging agape for a few seconds before she stammered a "S-Sure" and left to clear the table. It didn't take long since there were only a few teacups on the table but Shizuru's arms started to ache slightly and was thankful as she laid the items down.

"What in the world, Bubuzuke? Did someone send you royal mail?" Haruka asked looking over the large box and then to the keys with a few letters. All addressed to her. Shizuru wondered who they may have come from and judging by the rather fancy looking letters she could guess but one caught her eyes and she picked it up. The letter was a slight blue, not too dark and not too light. What really caught her eye was the large letters at the bottom of the envelope that read _"Read Me First!", _and so that is exactly what she did.

Peeling the seal on the envelope Shizuru pulled out its contents and there was a page of writing on what looked like fancy writing paper and ink. The letter read.

* * *

_Dear Shizuru,_

_I am sorry I am writing in a letter after the incident a few weeks ago and I am sorry I haven't contacted you but I just needed space and some healing time with my pack. I hope that everything I have arranged for you is well under way, such as: School, housing, money and so on. I know that I have done everything in which you wanted to do independently but I just, I wanted to make sure that you have everything in order to live your life without any fear of someone controlling it. In which brings me to your family matters, I hope to believe that this is the first letter that you are reading from the others, I have written them in order so you understand which one is which. The first letter, hopefully, you are reading I shall explain a few things._

_Firstly, If you remember you told me you have had a rather complicated life, How your parents want you to be married off and such? Well, I have a pleasant surprise for you! Happy House, College, Money and Car day! I know kind of cheesy but I unfortunately aren't there to present them. I hope they are to your liking and as for the Car, You shall have to wait!_

_Secondly, Your parents will no longer be bothering you about such matters. I have spoke to them, personally. I have seen to it that they understand that I have taken a liking to you and in the near future me and your family shall discuss matters of other things and such but for now, they want to see you and make sure that you are okay since you ran away. They have agreed not to bother you about your life anymore and are just going to be normal parents. Being a Kruger and a large business has its ways. However, The rest is in the second letter from your parents explaining this matter._

_Thirdly, I imagine that you have seen the rather large box? Well if you have, open that after the third letter, okay? Don't spoil the surprise.  
_

_Well, Everything else is in all the other letters and so I hope you enjoy everything and I hope to see you soon, We have matters to discuss with each other._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Natsuki Kruger._

* * *

Shizuru looked up from the letter with a slightly confused but rather happy expression on her face. Turning to look at the other 2 letters, Shizuru noted that indeed, they were marked at the bottom. She then looked to the box and keys. Shizuru guessed that the keys are for a car in which Natsuki mentioned in the letter to her, but, the box that was body length baffled her mind as she took in the light ribbon of crimson surrounding it.

Shizuru slowly folded the letter back up and placed it back into the envelope and set it aside. Reaching out she picked up the second letter, A light crimson red. The same colour as her parents and her eyes. Natsuki had said the second letter was from her parents and so she rather reluctantly picked it up and noticed that Haruka sat back down in the chair and grinned as she tried to hide the cup of tea, _Again_.

Returning her attention back to the letter she scanned over every last inch of the letter before turning it over and reaching its seal. The seal had the Fujino name in gold trimmings to help seal the letter, Typical Fujino style she silently mused. Now she grew serious. Opening the envelope, she once again pulled out the same type of letter.

* * *

_Dear Shizuru,_

_Good evening dear, Your mother and I are glad that you are safe and sound under the protection of Natsuki Kruger, One of the richest people and most successful business women in the country and world, I just wanted to be able to speak to you again, __your mother included. After you ran away almost a month ago me and your mother became very sad and confused as to why you ran away, we never actually knew until that charming Kruger arranged a meeting with us and explained the situation._

_I'm surprised that you managed to do all of this.I can't say that I'm proud of it since you ran away to do it. However, Your mother and I just really want you to visit us. We now understand how you feel, about us trying to plan your __life, We are sorry but that is what we thought best. Planning how you do your life will keep you from harm or so we thought but I guess that Kruger changed it._

_I have rid of everything that we planned for you, including your fiance, And we will no longer bother you about such things. We want you to live your life, Shizuru, but, we want you to come home and visit us. We won't try anything, I and __your mother assure you. We should have listened to what it is that you were trying to explain to us, You wanted to explore your life on your own. I never understood that or your reason. I just wanted to give you a life, One that you are __happy with but it seems if I had gone through with it, I would have made you have a sad life. I'm sorry for that. Both of us are._

_Anyway, I am happy about the news of you having found the right choice in your life, even if it means running away. I hear you have a home, money and you go to college, I'm glad. Me and your mother. Please come and visit us, We would __like to see you and just check and make sure everything is okay. I believe we shall wait until you visit us to discuss other matters, We hope to see you soon._

_Love your parents,_

_Kenjiro & Crystal._

* * *

Shizuru once again slid the paper into its envelope and laid it to the side with Natsuki's letter. The final letter lay on top of the box, Shizuru's mind had nothing to worry about anymore. Natsuki had everything done and prepared but still, it just didn't feel like an accomplishment in her life if everything happening so far is thanks to Natsuki doing everything. However, Shizuru leaned forward and picked up the final letter and opened the light violet letter.

This one was a card, the size of half a sheet of paper and the writing in a different style. All swirls. However, Shizuru pulled the card close to her face and started to look it over, nothing seemed strange and so she started to read its contents.

* * *

_Dear Shizuru,_

_I hope you have read the first two letters and now you're on the third one. This is the moment of truth of that big box in front of you the size of a person. I hope by my words you can tell that I'm grinning my head off. Continuing, This letter is going to explain the reason why._

_Shizuru, my dear. This box contains something in which I want you to understand for a meeting with me tonight, well date I should say rather. That box is for you and only you! You may open it after I have finished this letter. Anyway, I hope you got the keys that I sent you also? That is your new car! I don't want you walking the streets at such dark hours after you have finished your day and so I really hope that you enjoy the new ride you have. Don't worry about anything just accept it. I want you to have the very best and nothing more for you to be happy._

_Now that I have explained the gift(s). I happen to have arranged for us to go on a date, I hope your free tonight! I want you to meet up at the ball happening in the center of London. I really hope that you are there to accompany me._

_Until further ado that is all, The information of times and stuff should be in the large box in front of you._

_Love from yours truly,_

_Natsuki._

* * *

Shizuru looked up from the letter with a beautiful smile, Nothing else in the world could compare to it. It could be a rare piece of art to tourist attractions but it doesn't even compare to that smile.

Shizuru placed the letter down and picked up the car keys. Natsuki had bought her a car, and by the looks of the key chain with her name on it, She was keeping it. However, That would have to wait, since she doesn't have a drivers license to be able to drive, she then she thought about what Natsuki had said about the ball. Then she returned her attention to Haruka.

"Ara, Haruka? Can I have a hand with this box? Its rather large,". Shizuru asked as she turned to Haruka who had her attention on the television. At hearing her name Haruka whipped her head around and stood straight up and walked over, Anyone could tell that she had been eager to see what is in this box.

"Sure! Lets crack this baby open and see what's inside already!" Haruka smiled as she moved to one end of the box and Shizuru slowly undid the ribbons holding the lid to the box.

They both gave each other a nod and started to undo the ribbon, moving it aside and going to the opposite end of the box. Shizuru once again gave a curt nod and opened the box. The lid was peeled off and placed to the side. On the inside of the box was something the size of a body wrapped in some materials and so Shizuru and Haruka got to work on moving them out of the way and what they saw shocked them both with Awe.

Inside of the box and material stood a violate dress. Shizuru reached in and slid her her fingers up and down the dress, feeling its silky material under the tips of her fingers. The dress itself and no straps, just her chest area shall hold the dress up. The length of the dress traveled down to her thighs and just above her knees to show off her slender but toned legs. A light white ribbon to hold and hug her waist over the dress with a slight frilly chest area. At the bottom lay some heels and a purse, a crystal white for both.

A card caught Shizuru's attention as Haruka looked over the dress.

_"Dear Shizuru, _

_Natsuki asked me to design a dress for this evening for you and I remember that you mentioned you like the colour violet and so I hope you enjoy this dress and your evening,_

_Miss Maria."_

Shizuru changed her gaze to the slight information card next to the dress and gasped. She only had an hour and half to prepare herself for the big event.

Having told Haruka about the event she offered to help and so after Shizuru had bathed she helped with the dress and her hair. Over all she took just under and hour and 20 minuets. Once everything had been prepared and she was ready she bid her goodbyes and left toward the limo parked outside her house, then stopped. She turned her attention to the drive way.

There sat a shiny black Q60 CONVERTIBLE. Shizuru's mouth hung agape slightly but not noticeable to others but herself. The hood of the roof covered the interior of the inside but anyone can tell that it opens up. Shizuru wanted to study the car longer but the driver of the limo cleared his throat and she hurriedly got into the back of the drivers limo.

"Good evening, Ma'am. Master Kruger awaits at the ball for you." He said and he then closed the door and they made their way towards the ball, awaiting to see her Natsuki.

* * *

The ride came to a halt outside of a rather large building. People with cameras and microphones. Tonight is a very large event. Reporters of all kinds engulfed the limo as it pulled to its stop at the side of the red carpet and that's when Shizuru's heart started to beat out of her chest like a bomb waiting to explode.

Shizuru awaited the man opening the door for her and she clutched her purse a little too hard, then when the door opened she let go and elegantly stepped outside the car to be greeted by the loud roaring of the reporters and the snapping of cameras and the flying questions. Shizuru didn't lose that graceful and fake smile on her face and continued her way forwards towards the doors and pulled out the invitation from her purse.

The guards nodded and bid her entrance. Everyone around the hall seemed to stop and stare as she walked by but when she arrived at the ball room she felt her breathing hitch as everyone in the room suddenly stopped and stared at her as she came to a stop at the doors at the top of the stairs.

All eyes turned and stared at the elegant beautiful lady in front of them, Both women and men smiled as she looked around the crowd for one person in particular and then her eyes laid on her.

At the far end stood a smiling Natsuki in a lovely Peak Lapel Formal Black Double Breasted Long Tail Mens Tuxedo. Natsuki stood in the direct line where she began to make her way down the stairs and Natsuki started walking forwards towards her, meeting halfway. Dodging the large crowd of people staring at them they finally found each other in the middle of the dance floor.

They both took each other in, Their clothes fit well together as a pair. Then time itself stopped as they locked their eyes with each others. Crimson met Emerald. They both just stared and smiled at each other until the music began again after Shizuru's grand entrance. Natsuki broke their peaceful silence after a few more minuets.

Natsuki slowly leaned forward and held her hand out towards Shizuru and bowed.

"Lady Shizuru, May I have this pleasure of a dance?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru relaxed slightly and held her own hand out to place on Natsuki's.

"You may". Shizuru answered as their hands locked.

With that Natsuki bolted up with Shizuru's hand and gave Shizuru a light twirl. After the twirl they both gave a light laugh and since they were already on the dance floor, They held each other to prepare for the dance. Natsuki held Shizuru's right hand out far with her left, Natsuki's right hand snaked its way to Shizuru's waist and Shizuru placed her left hand on Natsuki's shoulder. It was as clear as day, their bodies molded together perfectly. And then magic happened. Shizuru leaned in slightly and kissed Natsuki's cheek earning a rather red blush and Shizuru giggled.

The night was danced away, chatting, flirting and laughing with each other. Shizuru is under age so she wasn't allowed Alcohol but Natsuki joined her with the juice since she is also under age.

Before anyone knew, it had stroke Midnight. The fairy tale of Cinderella played through everyone's conversation and Natsuki managed to lead Shizuru to the balcony of the ball over looking a rather large garden.

"Shizuru, I'm sorry that I left." Started Natsuki out of the blue.

Shizuru turned her body around and ran into Natsuki's arms, Once the shock calmed down, they both embraced each other, Natsuki being a few inches taller than Shizuru smiled. This is what she wants, She wants Shizuru.

"Shizuru, I want you to be mine. I want you to be with me for the rest of eternity. I just want you." Natsuki spoke into Shizuru's soft golden locks.

"Natsuki, I want nothing more than you. I only want you. I want to stay by your side and love you to the end of time". Shizuru said as she snuggled into Natsuki's soft and tender neck.

"If you agree, my lady. I shall be yours. Will you live the slow path of time with me?" Natsuki asked as she pulled back slightly and cupped Shizuru's cheek.

"I agree." Shizuru leaned forward and then stopped a few inches away.

Their lips inches away from each other, their hot breath on each others skin, their eyes are half lidded and the wait was killing them. Natsuki took the lead and leaned in and met Shizuru's lips and they both closed their eyes fully. Their lips touch gave each other a slight shudder at the electric current flowing though their body at the touch. The kiss itself was innocent until a few seconds later. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist pulling them close together. Shizuru locked her arms around Natsuki's slender neck and that innocent kiss turned hot and fiery. The kiss turned itself into tongue action but neither could pull away, not even for air. And then they had no choice but to pull away or pass out from lack of oxygen.

As they pulled away they were both panting. And they went straight back to the kiss after they regained enough air in their lungs and a few minuets later that one ended as well.

"If you agree, Will you go out with me, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, I will". Shizuru replied as she once again leaned in for a kiss which Natsuki replied in with her lips.

The night died away. They had each other now. There they found each other and accepted each other. Their spirits and body's now one. They may have two bodies but they are bound together and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Authors Note: Wahooo! This is unfortunately the end of RunAway! However! As you know, I have many stories I still have to finish and many more to write and so I will be back. I thank you all so much for reviewing and everything else! Thank you so much for sticking through this story with me! Thank You Very Much Every One! See you soon! Brad:D


End file.
